clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pengydeen Broadcasting
Pengydeen Broadcasting, otherwise known as PDB by viewers, is a media conglomerate on Antarctica. The conglomerate has television assets in almost every region/country of Antarctica (except the Darktonian Realm and West Pengolia.) PDB is available over the air from a licensed transmitter near a community, via digital satellite, or through cable in remote communities of the continent. The network transmits in English, L33T in certain states and territories, Dorkugese (in Dorkugal,) and Terralish. Television Stations The television station that penguins can watch varies by country. In the USA and Dorkugal, for example, local transmitters and cable systems provide PDB programming to viewers. In UnitedTerra, PBC UnitedTerra is available on cable outside of New Club Penguin. PDB Television (PDB1) This is a list of stations that are part of the PDB1 network, which serves the United States of Antarctica. Although each station is part of its own regional system, all stations are referred to as PDB at all times, except for certain promotions. At present, there are no stations available on any of the islands, for communication reasons. All stations can be viewed through digital satellite. PDB Eastshield PDB Eastshield is the name of the PDB's television system in Eastshield. The system is headquartered in Inland. PDB Trans-Antarctic PDB Trans-Antarctic is the name of the PDB's television system in the state of Trans-Antarctica. The system is headquartered in Pengu Town. All surfing-related programs on PDB are produced from this system. PDB Peninsula PDB Peninsula is the name of the PDB's television system on the Antarctic Peninsula. The system is based in East Bank City, Waffle County. PDB UnitedTerra PDB also has a separate television system in UnitedTerra. The UnitedTerra system is completely separate from the main USA system, and transmits Terralish in addition to English and L33T. The system is based in New Club Penguin. In fact, the city is served over-the-air by transmitter PDBNC-TV. The rest of the country can only receive PDB through cable. Programming PDB airs popular sitcoms and dramas such as The Haunted Igloo, Pengin' town and King Street. Hockey and skiing events are also aired on PDB. As for news, PDB airs PDB IceNews at 5:00 PM each weekday (7:00 on weekends,) then local stations air the PDB News at 6 for their respective cities. Selling Recently the owners of Pengydeen Broadcasting, Antarctica Television Group, had announced that they were selling a massive 85% of the business as they believed that it would never truely overtake it's rivals such as CPTV, ABC and Penguin TV it said on the 22nd October 2010. Some of these companies are making a bid to add it to it's media empire. This has come to a surprise to many since Pengydeen was viewed as a success. In an interview a spokesperson said: ATG will still have rights to the Pengydeen brand and will continue to own the UnitedTerra branch. ATG will expand the brand to Free Republics and independent nations. They announed that the new countries which will have a Pengydeen branded television network: * Pengydeen Freezeland * Pengydeen MAI * Pengydeen UTR * Pengydeen International (will broadcast in all countries apart from the USA and the ones abovr) The bidders for the group are as followed: Club Penguin Television Network CPTVN has placed the highest bid for the company. CPTVN already operates several channels across Antarctica including it's main chain of channels, CPTV USA, which includes CPTV 50 and others such as CPTV Sports. It has taken over smaller start up companies and integrated their services into their mainstream. CPTV also have branches in UnitedTerra, CPTV UnitedTerra and Freezeland, CPTV Freezeland. Other brands they own include add some. With Pengydeen they stated that Pengydeen Broadcasting channels will be given a "new look". Rather then single state channels it will have channels broadcasted across the USA. These are: * Pengydeen 1 - Pengydeen 1 will broadcast a range of entertainment from all genres. * Pengydeen 2 - Pengydeen 2 will broadcast repeats of shows on Pengydeen 1, spin offs and shows from international channels. * Pengydeen 3 - Pengydeen 3 will rerun several older Pengydeen shows and possibly, with permission, several shows from other channels. * Pengydeen News Network - Pengydeen News Network, or PNN, will broadcast news 24/7. CPTV have said that they will work hard to make sure that this is "the best news channel in Antarctica". * Pengydeen Sports - Pengydeen Sports will broadcast the popular sports accross Antarctica such as Ice Hockey, Wrestling and Basketball. * Pengydeen Sports Classic - Pengydeen Sports Classic will broadcast the "legendary matches of the past from all sports". * Pengydeen Continental Sports - Pengydeen Continental Sports will broadcast several less popular sports such aa Rugby Union from leagues Antarctic-wide. There has been controversy over this with some saying that the services would eventually be intergrated with CPTV's main line. CPTV has denied this. ATG is considering this controversy since they don't want the brand to go. Penguin TV Group Penguin TV owns Penguin TV and several smaller cable channels. If it took over Pengydeen it would be a major expansion for the channel since Penguin TV is their only major channel. Since Penguin TV is state-owned this means that it would fall under government control, making Pengydeen very important. They have made the second largest bid. If Penguin TV were to buy it out, Pengydeen would be included in the new Penguin TV FreeHub, a new product providing free-to-air digital TV. Penguin TV Group stated: They offered the second highest bid and have a chance of taking the 85% if CPTV's bid fails. Radio and Television of Freezeland RTF offered the third highest bid. Based in Freezeland they do run several international channels but this is watched by a small minority. They believe that Pengydeen could potentially be a way for RTF to establish control over TV in the USA. This means that Pengydeen would offer several Freezelandian shows and possibly shows from other channels since they are permitted to licence them for use. Rumours have it that the RTF may increase their bid, although this isn't comfirmed. A spokesperson commented: Wolf Broadcasting Cooperation Wolf owns numerous channels such as Wolf News in the USA, have a cooperation with Terrain Fry Broadcasting and also other channels accross Antarctica such as WF, an international cable/satellite (depends on country) channel. Wolf would expand further by buying out Pengydeen and rebranding it. They offered the foruth highest bid but chances of a successful takeover looks slim: Icey-ABC Television Group Icey-XVG made the fifth highest bid. Icey-XVG already owns ABC, one of the "Big Three" (the other two are CPTV and Penguin TV) broadcasters of Antarctica and runs Icey XD and the Icey Channel. Chances are just as slim as Wolf's chance with ATG commenting: News United News United offered the lowest bid. They already own Terrain Fry Broadcasting and other broadcasters with the "Fry" brand. News United regularly cooperates with Wolf, with it partially owning some of their channels (Wolf Classics is an example) and the two may combine their bid. However it is unlikely that they will buy the company even if they merge their bid with Wolf. The bid's far too low and ATG have no intrest in selling it to Wolf. Censorship PDB does not believe in censorship, but the networks are monitored by the BoF, for obvious reasons. Trivia *The station is broadcasted through analog antenna, digital satellite, cable and is available over-the-air. *Only the CEP (Chief Executive Penguin) has the right to be greedy at PDB. *Preemption does not exist. If you ask about why a show was preempted, the tech specialist will say, "Preempted? What do you mean? We only move shows to different timeslots." Category:Items Category:Companies Category:Television